Un mariage sans amour
by sakura uchiwa
Summary: Une traduction de fic ! C'est un sasusaku : sasuke demande la main de sakura simplement pour reconstruire son clan. Comment la jeune fille va t-elle réagir ?
1. Default Chapter

Kikou !!! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic que j'ai traduite de l'allemand : un mariage sans amour de _chiuchiha_. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant : mission avec cupidon mais j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic sur pour tous les fans du sasusaku car il n'y aura pas ou si peu d'autres couples. Mauvaise nouvelle par contre pour blacki, senvi, heera, vy et onesan : je n'aurais accès à internet donc MSN seulement le mercredi et le week-end. Dsl mais c'est une décision de mes parents qui trouvent que je passe trop de temps devant l'ordi !!!

**1er chapitre : prologue**

Troublé par son cauchemar, sasuke s'assis sur le lit. Il leva sa main à hauteur de son visage mais ne put rien voir car l'obscurité était complète. Il cru percevoir une odeur de sang dans l'air. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et après avoir réprimé l'impulsion de fermer les yeux, il examina sceptiquement ses mains. Rien. Elles étaient propres.

Il se rallongea et frappa durement la couverture. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il faisait le même rêve malgré lui : le souvenir de sa lutte acharnée contre itachi qu'il avait gagné en fin de compte. Il avait toujours rêvé de tuer son frère. C'était l'objectif de sa vie mais il ne sentait en lui que du vide. Pas de sentiment de satisfaction. Seulement ce vide...

Et des images dans sa tête refirent surface : les dernières minutes de vie de l'assassin de ses parents :

_Je l'ai fait pour que nous puissions être libre sasuke ! Nos parents nous craignaient car nous étions trop forts ! Je voulais nous libérer !_

Ce n'étaient que des mensonges dont sasuke ne s'était pas occupé. Et malgré tout, une voix le rongeait, se demandant si itachi n'avait pas dit la vérité.

Il quitta son petit logement sans se préoccuper de l'air frais qui fouettait ses joues. Quand il était rentré, tsunade s'était inquiété de ses blessures mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui, son but était atteint et il fallait en trouver un autre car sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

Les nuages s'étaient écartés, laissant place à la lune qui répandait une lumière douce sur le visage du brun qui apprécia cet instant de bien-être. Il soupira doucement.

- Pourquoi je me sens si vide ?

Il eu l'impression de ne pouvoir plus rien sentir...

- Sasuke ?

Etonné, il tourna la tête.

- Sakura ?!

Il fut surpris de la voir si tard dehors.

- Que fais tu ici ?

- Je voulais voir si tu allais mieux, répondit la jeune fille.

Il hocha la tête. Il se rappelait maintenant. La première semaine après le combat, il était resté à l'hôpital, terrassé par la fièvre. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et sakura se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, humidifiant son front avec un linge mouillé. Il chercha dans son cœur des remerciements mais sakura le coupa dans ses pensées :

- tu ne devrais pas sortir dans le froid, sasuke. L'hokage a dit que ton corps est encore trop faible. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Elle lui prit la main et il ne protesta pas. Sans raison, il repensa au jour où ils avaient fait la connaissance de kakashi. Ce dernier leur avait demandé leurs rêves et il avait répondu :

_Je ne sais pas si on peut l'appeler un rêve mais je dois tuer un certain homme et développer à nouveau mon clan._

Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air. C'était peut-être cela : développer un clan...

La kunoichi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et alluma la lumière. Il ferma la porte pendant qu'elle avait déjà disparue dans la cuisine.

- Je te fais un thé sasuke ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il était allé rejoindre orochimaru :

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur sasuke ! S'il te plait, reste avec moi ! Je ferais tout pour toi ! _

Il rentra dans la cuisine pendant qu'une idée se forma dans sa tête. Elle se retourna et lui souri. Pour qui était-elle aussi gaie ? Pour lui ?

- Ah ? Sasuke ! Tu ne gèles pas ? Tu n'as rien sur le dos ! Attends...

Elle couru dans sa chambre et revint avec une chemise. Il permit qu'elle la lui mette et elle sourit, satisfaite.

Sakura se retourna pour préparer deux tasses et sasuke se lança :

- Tu sais, sakura, ce que tu m'as dit ?

Etonné, la ninja tourna la tête :

- Que veux-tu dire sasuke ? Ce que j'ai dit que quand ?

- Quand j'ai quitté le village, déclara- t- il patiemment, tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour moi.

Elle s'arrêta et a dit, sans se retourner :

- C'était la vérité.

- Est-ce encore valable ? dit-il sérieusement.

Elle versa doucement le thé dans un des tasses et il perdit patience. Il la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui :

- J'ai une demande, sakura. Réalise la !

Elle répondit en hésitant :

- T...tout ce que tu veux sasuke.

Il la fixa :

- Tu le promets ?

Elle sentit le sérieux dans sa voix.

- Je le promets !

Il la prit solidement par les épaules :

- Epouse-moi !

La tasse que tenait sakura dans sa main tomba sur le sol et se cassa en mille morceaux....

Finish !!!!!!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne demande pas particulièrement de reviews car je traduis cette fic pour moi, pour le plaisir car c'est superbement écrit !!! Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de traduire une fic !!! Onisan ( blacki ) je t'admire !!!!!!!!


	2. 2e chapitre : la réponse de sakura

Kikou !!!! Comme vous pouvez le remarquez, je met cette nouvelle partie très tôt par rapport à ma rapidité d'uplaoder les chapitre !! C'est grâce à Shikappeps et mes parents : shika, car nous avions fait un accord : si elle mettait son nouveau chapt, je mettais les miens ( on est dans la même classe, c'est pratique pour se parler ! ) ; et mes parents pour m'avoir supprimé Internet car comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, je tappe ! Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire !

Réponses aux reviews :

_Call_ : Comme toujours, tu es la 1ere à reviewer !! Ma nouvelle onesan !! Et tant pis si ça plait pas à naruto ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'es pas la première et j'espère pas la dernière ! Au fait, je ne savais pas que blacki avait des imouto un peu partout... Faudra que je lui demande combien il en a !!

_My_ : Merci !! Heu... des gens doués pour l'allemand ? Disons que j'ai un bon dico ! Et en plus, je ne mettrais pas des chapt souvent car ça met un bail pour les traduire et les réorganiser !! Tu dois être contente de lire cette fic car pour une fois, les chapitres sont TRES long !! Quel boulot !!

_Void_ : Une suite ??? Ben oui, comme tu vois !!!

_Shika_ : Je préfère saku comme pseudo et tu t'es gourrée !!! Ce chapt arrive plus tard que le 12 de « mission avec cupidon » !! ! Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Viva !!

_Recif_ : Merci !! Arigato !! J'ai eu envie de traduire cette fic à cause des émotions de sasuke qui sont très bien exprimées au fur et à mesure de la fic !

_Represente78_ : Ben Céline, pkoi t'as changé de pseudo ??? Moi, j'aime bien Céline !! Une béta-reader ? C'est de l'allemand que je traduis et tu me proposes de l'anglais ou de l'espagnol... Mais si tu sais parler allemand, y a pas de problème, je t'engage !! Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas te mettre à MSN ? On pourrait discuter !! Et si tu veux, j'ai un groupe sur MSN : « fansdemangas », tu vas sur la page d'accueil d'MSN, tu sélectionne groupe, puis loisirs, puis livres et là, trouve mon groupe ! Inscrits-toi et on pourra discuter !!

M_arionnette_ : T'as pas de bol !! Sakura accepte la proposition de sasuke !! Merci pour tous les compliments !!!!!!!

_Sae_ : Tiens, une nouvelle !! Bienvenue !! Ben, sasuke il ne gêne pas et sakura va quand même l'épouser !!!!!! Et t'es une fan de peach girl ? Tu n'aimes pas sae quand même !!!!

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! Ca m'a fait très plaisir car je n'en espérais pas tant !!!_

**2e chapitre, 1ere partie : La réponse de sakura**

Sakura ne trouva pas ses mots : peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était muette.

- Un rêve, c'est un rêve ! pensa t-elle, ça doit être une plaisanterie...

Mais elle vit clairement le sérieux dans les yeux de l'héritier : c'était pour lui une vraie demande.

- Sasuke... a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle s'était résignée à ne plus le conquérir, pensant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. S'était-elle trompée ? Sans doute puisqu'il lui avait fait cette demande. Elle essaya de le sonder mais ses yeux demeuraient vides et inexpressif. Il attendait sans nervosité une réponse. La kunoichi la lui avait déjà donné. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas promis ? Il lui demanda malgré tout :

- Que réponds-tu ?

Elle souffla doucement :

- Oui...

Le jeune homme expira, soulagé, et fut surpris de sa propre réaction mais il se ressaisit et dit simplement :

- Bien...

Sakura s'était représenté ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois dans ses rêves. Elle avait imaginé sasuke lui prenant la main, l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la libérer. La réalité était toute autre :

- « Bien » ? C'est tout ? pensa t-elle.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais elle les essuya vite et jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans la direction du brun mais il n'avait rien remarqué. Ce dernier enfila un sweat et observa discrètement la jeune fille. Il l'avait enfin fait sa maudite demande en mariage ! Son plan se mettait tranquillement en place...

Sakura vida sa tasse de thé et en la posant dans l'évier, elle déclara en hésitant :

- Nous parlerons demain... de ce sujet, d'accord ? Je vais rentrer chez moi...

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte. Elle marcha dans les rues, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle rentra chez elle, sa mère l'attendait avec inquiétude :

- Que faisais-tu dehors si tard ? Et que t'es t'il arrivé ? Tu as l'air bouleversée ?

- Ce n'est rien.

La ninja monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit en poussant un soupir.

Sasuke voulait l'épouser. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Ses mains ont tremblé. Peut-être qu'elle devait attendre qu'il aille mieux. En tous cas, elle devait perler encore une fois avec lui. D'ici là, ce n'était pas le meilleur sujet de réflexion.

Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte, une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa cuisse. Puis, les larmes coulèrent librement. Elle ne sut pas elle pleurait à cause du froid ou si c'était des larmes de joie...

Comme elle l'avait envisagé, elle retourna voir le jeune homme le lendemain et lui redit sa réponse. C'était officiel.

La fiancée ne voulut rien cacher et en parla l'après midi avec naruto et kakashi. Elle se rendit sur leur lieu d'entraînement et attendit patiemment la fin du combat, puis s'approcha d'eux :

- ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici, commença son maître, tu ne voudrais pas nous dire quelque chose ?

- En effet, répondit sakura qui était soulagée que le son senseï lui pose la question, il m'arrive un événement inattendu. Comme vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider. Voilà : sasuke m'a demandé si je voulais l'épouser hier soir.

- QQQQQOOOOOIIIIIIII ?

Naruto avala de travers l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Kakashi se renseigna :

- Etait t-il sérieux ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble.

- C'est la vérité mais il me l'a quand même demandé, a-t-elle murmuré, confuse.

Kakashi ne parut pas très enthousiaste :

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- J'ai dit que je l'épouserais.

- Sakura-chaaaannnnnn ! cria le blond, tu veux épouser sasuke ? Ce type austère et froid comme la glace ? Tu ne peux pas me faire cela !

Sakura savait que naruto l'aimait depuis très longtemps mais il était déjà sorti plusieurs fois avec hinata.

- Naruto...Tu as hinata !

Kakashi s'interposa :

- As-tu bien considéré cela sakura ? Tu sais que sasuke n'est pas cordial...

Sakura eut le sentiment qu'elle devait défendre son futur mari. Il l'avait constamment protégé.

- Il ne me demanderait pas de l'épouser sans raison ! Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de fonder une famille avec sasuke.

- Et veut-il des enfants ?! hurla naruto.

Sakura réfléchit et finit par donner une réponse :

-Il ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il est très désireux d'en avoir. Je l'aime et je veux l'épouser.

Kakashi soupira doucement, sourit sous son masque et lui prit l'épaule :

- Alors, je vous souhaite tout le bien possible ! Je pourrais faire un discours ?

- Vous êtes tout le temps en retard mais si c'est possible, d'accord !

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre et poussa un petit cri :

- Oh non ! je suis en retard ! Excusez moi mais je dois m'en aller ! Je voudrais parler avec mes parents car ils ne savent pas la nouvelle ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Et elle disparut, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Kakashi vit que naruto n'avait pas touché à son assiette :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Le jeune homme poussa le plat loin de lui :

- Je n'ai pas faim...

Quand sakura avait été assise avec eux, il avait fait le clown mais maintenant il paraissait triste.

- Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu te serais résigné à ce que sakura aime sasuke.

Le garçon répondit, tête baissée :

- Moi aussi...

Kakashi partit dans ses pensées. Cette idée de mariage ne lui plaisait pas. Sasuke n'avait jamais montré un intérêt particulier envers sakura ou une autre fille. D'où était venue cette idée soudaine ? Du fait d'avoir battu itachi ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureux non plus... dit soudainement naruto.

Son maître le regarda, étonné. Le jeune ninja fit un sourire triste :

- Sakura... Elle ne paraissait pas heureuse...

Au fond, il avait exprimé précisément la pensée de kakashi. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu cela.

Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre en soupirant. Du bas de son logement s'élevèrent alors des cris de filles et il battit vite retraite vers la cuisine. Depuis que sakura avait parlé de son mariage avec lui, il n'avait pas eut une minute de calme. L'information s'était répandue comme une poudre parmi le village et tous les jours, des centaines de filles venaient sous son balcon pour lui demander si l'information était vraie.

Il haïssait ces cris perçants. Ne pouvaient-elles pas le laisser tranquille ?

Depuis sa demande, il était sans cesse occupé. Hier, tsunade lui avait demandé la date officiel de son mariage. C'était une pure formalité mais en tant que chef de clan, l'hokage devait approuver leur union.

Sasuke espérait un mariage rapide car, après tout, sakura ne devenait que sa femme.

Il alla à l'académie de ninja et pensa involontairement à leurs années passées ici. Sakura était encore une enfant. Mais elle était devenue entre-temps une adulte. Sa lutte contre ino l'avait particulièrement impressionné dans l'examen de chuuin. Il déjà sans doutes eu inconsciemment l'idée de l'épouser. Elle était belle et en outre, était devenue forte. Elle était idéale pour ses plans...

Haaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai enfin terminé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est la première fois que je tappe un chapitre de 3 pages et ½ !!! C'est épuisant !! Reviews ?

Bises.


	3. 2e chapitre, 2e partie

Kikou !! Bon, c'est vrai, je mets beaucoup de temps pour publier mes chapitres et celui-ci va vous décevoir !! Gomen nasaï !! Je n'avais pas vu, quand j'ai enregistré la fic, que la 2e partie était si courte !! Vous n'allez pas être content et je vous comprends ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Récif_ : Je sais, sasuke est unconnard au début mais c'est la seule fic que j'ai trouvée qui décrivait si bien ses émotions ! J'espère que tu continueras toujours à me lire !

_Petitrazie_l : Merci !! un peu plus la prochaine fois ?

_Sae_ : Merci !! A quand la suite ? ben, la voila !!

_Néo303_ : Merci !!

_Shika_ : merci bocoup !! tu vois la suite arrivemais par contre, toi….

_Athénais_ : Dsl pour toi mais sasuke va être un beau salaud mais il changera !! Merci pour cette reviews !

_Dark_ : merci mon titi dark !! ça fait très plaisir tes compliments !!

_Call_ : merci onesan !! ta review m'a fait très plaisir !!

**2e chapitre, 2e partie **

Le regard de sasuke fut attiré par un arbre. Naruto était assis là, se reposant après son entretien avec l'hokage qui l'avait sollicité pour une nouvelle mission.

- Sasuke ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! lui cria son ennemi, tu n'es pas avec sakura ?

- Elle est chez elle, répondit l'interpellé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries bientôt !

- N'est ce pas ? fit sasuke avec un sourire triomphant.

- Arrête ! J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Mais tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'elle et tu l'as toujours ignoré ! Je ne te fais pas confiance !

Le blond saisit sasuke au collet :

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ! Tu as compris ?

Le ninja ténébreux se dégagea et répliqua :

- Contre moi, tu ne peux rien ! Alors épargne-moi tes menaces !

- Depuis ton retour tu es si froid sasuke, continua naruto, avant tu était plus joyeux, si c'est possible pour toi, mais maintenant tu es différend… C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète pour sakura !

-Hnn…

- Je voudrais que tu me réponde honnêtement : l'aimes-tu ?

Sasuke le regarda brièvement et répondit :

- Non…

Volà !!!!!!!!! Je sais, c'est minuscule, mais je mettrais le prochain chapitre samedi !! Promis !!

Bises.


	4. 3e chapitre,1ere partie

Kikou ! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps pour traduire ce chapt mais en ce moment, j'ai vraiment pas envie de travailler ! Pour ceux qui lisent cette fic, je crois qu'elle sera terminée dans, heu….. 2 ans ? C'est bien possible ! TT !

PS : j'ai crée un site sur le couple sasusaku, si cela ne vous dérange pas, allez le voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! http/www.cherry-blossom.fr.st/ ! Volou !

Réponses aux reviews :

Sakura007 : la suite ? la voila chef !

Call : Hé ! Ne tue pas mes persos maintenant ! J'en ai encore besoin ! lol ! Et surtout sasuke alors, pas touche ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !

Dark : merci beaucoup lee ! Dsl de ne pas être souvent sur MNS mais je vais faire des efforts ! Promis !

Sae : merci, merci, merci ! J'ai adoré ton mini dialogue ! Un autre !

Athénais : Riquiqui ? bbbbouuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Méssante ! mais merci de m'avoir laissé plein de commens sur mon site ! ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Neo : merci ! T'es toujours pour me soutenir mon p'tit neo ! merci !

Elwein : merci ! mais c'est fou, qu'est ce que tout a contre les chapts courts ? lol !

Renia : merci pour tous ces compliments mais sasuke, méchant ? Nan, il a juste besoin de beaucoup d'affection !

**3e chapitre, 1ere partie : cloches de mariage **

Sur la route qui menait à la maison de sakura, sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées. L'entretien avec naruto le gênait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Depuis quand naruto était-il aussi sérieux ? Cela ne le concernait pas !

"Il m'a demandé si j'aimais sakura ! Incroyable!" murmura sasuke.

Le jeune homme ressassait cette conversation dans son esprit. Que ferait-il si naruto décidait de s'interférer et de ruiner tous ses plans ? Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant la maison de sakura.

Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun ! Entre !"

Ce dernier entra et demanda :

"Où sont tes parents ?"

"Ils sont partis en voyage d'affaires, répondit-elle simplement, ils reviendront dans deux semaines."

La jeune fille lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Veux-tu à boire sasuke-kun ?"

"Non merci…", murmura l'héritier.

Quelque chose le dérangeait ici. La maison était grande et lumineuse. Elle était comme la sienne, avant la mort de ses parents. Maintenant, il détestait ces maisons qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs et qui semblaient se moquer de lui. Il savait combien la chance d'avoir des parents était fragile et il sentit une haine brûlante pour la ninja aux cheveux roses qui avait la chance d'avoir une famille qui l'aimait.

La douce voix de sakura le ramena à la réalité.

"Sasuke-kun ? Pour quelle raison es-tu venu me rendre visite ?"

"Je voudrais que tu habites dorénavant chez moi."

La jeune fille devint pâle.

"S…si rapidement ?"

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa future femme.

"Pourquoi veux-tu attendre ? Demain, je vais chez l'hokage pour préparer le mariage."

Sakura hésita puis céda. Elle prépara sa valise et suivit sasuke chez lui.

Quand elle pénétra dans la maison de sasuke, la pensée que cela serait bientôt son habitation la perturba et elle hésita à entrer dans l'immense manoir. Elle enleva ses chaussures et entra en constatant que même s'il faisait très beau dehors, l'intérieur était sombre et austère. Tout était vide : aucune photo ou objet. Aucune plante aussi mais sasuke lui prit la main pour la guider et lui désigna une grande pièce.

"Voici ta chambre."

La chambre était ordinaire et sakura remarqua tout de suite un cadre sur une commode. La seule photo qu'elle avait vue depuis son entrée dans sa nouvelle maison se trouvait là. Elle prit l'objet et sourit. La photo représentait l'équipe 7 qui la montrait avec sasuke, naruto et kakashi. Sasuke avait grogné quand leur senseï avait proposé cette idée mais comme il gardait cette photo précieusement, elle devait signifier quelque chose pour lui.

"Sakura…"

La voix de sasuke brisa ses pensées.

"Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans le salon."

"Ok."

Dés que le jeune homme fut parti, le sourire de sakura s'effaça. Pourrait-elle un jour se sentir à l'aise dans cette immense maison ?

Je sais, c'est un peu court mais bon,….J'ai par contre une question, pour les fans du sasusaku, accepteriez-vous que je finisse la fic avec une traduction faite par un moteur de recherche si vous voulez la suite car je pense que cela prendra énormément de temps si je traduis tout moi même ! Dans la même option, que je mette en ligne d'autres fics traduites comme cela car même si ce n'est pas très facile à comprendre, cela permettra de lire des fics géniales ! Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou ! Voilà la suite de l'histoire et je continue à traduire les chapts moi-même ! Merci de continuer à la lire !

PS : s'il vous plait, lisez bien la note à la fin du chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews :

_Dodie Rogue_ : Méchant sasuke ? Nan, juste fidèle à lui-même ! Pour ses plans, patience, patience...

_Rénia_ : Merci pour ce que tu m'a dis ! Et je suis super contente que tu me comprennes ! Mais sinon, je continue à traduire moi-même car le moteur de traduction est trop mauvais ! Dsl !

_Sae_ : Merci à toi aussi pour ta compréhension mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je continue à traduire moi même ! Sinon, ton sketch était super !

_Petitraziel_ : Merci pour le compliment ! Et je continue à traduire moi même car le moteur de trad est trop mauvais !

_Dark-lee_ : Mon p'tit lee, j'ai appris par BD que tu n'aurais pas internet avant longtemps ! Zut ! Mais dès que l'auras à nouveau, envoie moi un mail pour qu'on puisse repapoter sur MSN !

_Shiki no kagami_ : Merci pour cette review et tu es nouvelle sur ?

_Fan de sasusaku_ : dsl pour le comportement de sasuke mais la fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire et je ne puis la modifier mais tu vas voir, sasu va s'améliorer quand il comprendra qu'il tient vraiment à sakura.

**3e chapitre, 2e partie :**

Sakura déballa ses affaires et les rangea. Puis, elle s'allongea et réfléchit : allait-elle passer toute sa vie ici ? Pourrait-elle un jour redonner à sasuke son bonheur perdu ?

Sakura soupira : c'était presque impossible ! Mais il y avait tout de même une minuscule chance…

La voix de sasuke la sortit de sa torpeur :

"Sakura ? Tu descends ? C'est l'heure de dîner !"

Le repas se passa tranquillement mais sans une parole. La jeune femme espéra que les prochains repas ne se dérouleraient pas comme cela ou elle allait mourir d'ennuie.

Après que la jeune femme eut débarrassé, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha doucement de sasuke.

"sasuke…"

Elle hésita puis repris :

"embrasse-moi", chuchota t-elle.

Sasuke fut étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait demander cela. Mais c'était vrai que la timide sakura s'effaçait peu à peu. Cette dernière répéta sa demande et il hésita. Il avait toujours pensé à sa vengeance et non à embrasser les filles. Mais il devait bientôt l'épouser, non ?

Alors, il s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Sakura ferma les yeux et sasuke se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'un chaste et rapide baiser. Sasuke considéra cela suffisait et sa conversation avec naruto lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

"nous devrions dormir, non ?"

Il fut encore plus étonné que sakura ne dise rien de ce baiser.

Peu après, Sakura enfila sa chemise de nuit et n'osa pas sortir de la salle de bain. Où allait-elle dormir cette nuit ? Dans sa chambre ou …dans celle de sasuke ? Ce dernier lui donna la réponse :

"Viens. Je suis fatigué."

Sakura entra dans la chambre et inspira profondément. Elle se glissa rapidement sous la couverture à côté du jeune homme.

"C'est fini ?" grogna t-il.

"Oui…"

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et son cœur se calma lentement. Elle constata qu'il faisait très froid dans la chambre et frissonna. La maison de sasuke était aussi froide que lui et aussi vide que ses yeux aussi.

Sasuke semblait ne pas remarquer le froid. Sakura s'approcha plus près de lui et mis timidement une main sur la poitrine nue (saku : #bave#) de son amour d'enfance pour se pencher plus près. Ce dernier fit un bruit indigné et s'éloigna d'elle.

Sakura soupira et remonta la couverture. Elle s'était imaginée plusieurs fois une nuit dans le lit de sasuke et cela se passait merveilleusement bien. La réalité était dure.

Quand sasuke se réveilla le lendemain, sakura était déjà dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuné. Il approuva l'initiative d'un mouvement de tête et s'assis sur une chaise. Sans répondre au « bonjour » enflammé de sa future femme.

Sakura pensait à ce qu'il attendrait d'elle : faire le ménage ? Sans doutes mais surtout élever ses enfants. Cette pensée ne se présentait pas comme un beau rêve mais plutôt comme un cauchemar.

La voix intérieure qui l'avait mise en garde contre ce mariage était là et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais sakura ne voulait pas l'écouter ou du moins, pas maintenant.

Quand elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, hier soir, l'angoisse s'était emparée d'elle. Mais bien qu'il l'ait embrassé sans sentiments, elle avait vu ses yeux. Pendant le baiser. Et ils étaient différents de d'habitude et inévitablement, ses pensées s'emballaient.

Mais elle secoua la tête et se reprit. Après le petit-déjeuner, sasuke lui parla pour la première fois depuis ce matin :

"Nous devons être à 10h au bureau de tsunade. Je vous reverrais là-bas, d'accord ?"

"pas de problème."

A 9h55, sasuke arriva dans la salle d'attente et retrouva sakura qui attendait depuis 30mn.

Sakura commença à paniquer : pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Parce qu'elle lui avait promis ?

Alors que le jeune homme s'avançait vers la porte de bureau, elle ne s'empêcher de l'appeler :

"sasuke !"

Sasuke se retourna et lui fit face.

"hum ?"

"je voudrais d'abord que tu répondes honnêtement à une question : pourquoi m'a tu demandé d'être ta femme ?"

Il répondit sans hésiter :

"pour reconstituer le clan Uchiwa."

Elle savait déjà cela.

"m'aimes-tu ?"

Sasuke l'observa et ses yeux annoncèrent la réponse avant ses lèvres.

"non."

Sakura inclina la tête. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse mais une petite partie d'elle-même espérait encore qu'elle se trompe.

"veux-tu annuler le mariage ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"non, je t'ai fais une promesse. Je voulais juste clarifier cela avant la cérémonie."

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du hokage qui les attendait.

"asseyez-vous. Voulez vous faire court ?"

Sasuke approuva :

"oui, brièvement s'il vous plait."

Sakura se tut.

Tsunade sortit deux actes de mariage de son bureau et les fit signer à l'emplacement réglementaire.

Puis, elle ouvrit une autre feuille de papier et expliqua :

"ceci est l'arbre généalogique de la famille Uchiwa. Sakura tu doit signer ici, en dessous de ta photo et normalement, deux membres de la famille doivent signer mais comme il n'y en a plus aucun, nous nous arrêterons ici."

Sakura demanda doucement :

"c'est tout ?"

"pas tout à fait."

Tsunade ouvrit un coffret noir qui contenant deux anneaux en argent, simples.

"Ce sont les anneaux qu'ont portés tes parents, sasuke. Ton père était très fier d'eux car ils se transmettent de générations en générations. C'est à votre tour maintenant."

Sasuke regarda un instant les alliances et l'émotion s'inscrivit sur son visage pendant un cours instant.

"je les avais complètement oublié…"

Encore pardon pour le retard….

Sinon, j'ai une proposition à faire pour ceux que cela intéresse : vous avez remarqué qu'un grand nombre d'auteurs commençaient des fics mais ne les finissaient pas toutes par manque d'inspiration. Pour les lecteurs qui aimeraient écrire des fics mais ne savent pas quoi faire, je leur propose de créer un groupe s'occupant de traduire des fics étrangères. Pour ceux que cela intéresse ou ceux qui souhaitent en savoir plus, voilà mon adresse e-mail :


End file.
